grand_world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Saber of Red
Saber of Red is the Saber-class Servant of the Red Faction during the Great Holy Grail War, summoned by Kairi Sisigou. Her true name is Mordred, the secret, illegitimate "son" of King Arthur, created by Morgan le Fay and developed as a homunculus clone of Arturia. As a homunculus, she matured much faster than a human, but had a much shorter lifespan in turn. Raised in secret, she was eventually sent to Camelot, where she was accepted into the Knights of the Round Table due to her exceptional skill. She did her best to act as the ideal knight she saw in picture books, and watched her "father" with great admiration. When she eventually decided to tell the king of her existence in the hopes of being made her heir, she did so happily, with not even the slightest thought of rebellion, but Arturia bluntly rejected her, seeing that she would not make a good king. Distraught, Mordred did not understand, believing that her father hated her and could never accept her existence, and so the love she had felt for her became dirtied by hate. Eventually, she led a rebellion against the crown while Arturia was fighting abroad, and the two of them fought in the Battle of Camlann. There, Mordred was impaled on the spear Rhongomyniad, and, as she died, she reached out towards her father one last time, but could not touch her. In her final breath, bound by a strong curse, she lethally wounded Arturia, and then collapsed, dead, having brought on the collapse of Camelot with her rebellion. Statistics *'Name': Saber of Red, Mordred, The Knight of Treachery *'Origin': Fate/Apocrypha *'Gender': Female (While she dislikes being treated like or referred to as a woman, she dislikes being treated as a man as well) *'Age': Unknown *'Classification': Saber-class Servant, Homunculus, Heroic Spirit, Former Knight of the Round Table *'Height': *'Weight': *'Measurement(s)': *'Skin Color': *'Eye Color': *'Hair Color': *'Main Attire': *'Alignment': Neutral *'Status': Active *'Class': *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': Her armor, Secret of Pedigree, and Clarent. *'Weaknesses': Mordred is haughty, overconfident, prideful and extremely short-tempered, She will be immediately enraged if anyone calls her a girl, mentions her father, or talks about the Round Table within earshot of her. She must remove Secret of Pedigree to use Clarent Blood Arthur, and using it drains her and leaves her in excruciating pain. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Erica Lindbeck Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Fighting Ability': Appearance Personality History Main Skills and Equipment Clarent: Radiant and Brilliant Royal Sword: Mordred's famous sword, which she stole from King Arthur's armory in Camelot. Originally a treasured B-rank sword equal to Caliburn that denotes the right to succeed the throne, it has been lowered in rank, as she was never acknowledged as the successor to the throne. It thus gives none of the bonuses it would normally confer to her parameters and Charisma, instead acting simply as a high-quality sword. Mordred channels her magical energy through it to make use of Mana Burst, and by channeling her extreme hatred into the blade, she can make use of her ultimate attack, Clarent Blood Arthur. *'Clarent Blood Arthur: Rebellion Against My Beautiful Father': The full power of Clarent, flooded with Mordred's hatred, turning it into a sword of evil. Its use requires the removal of Secret of Pedigree, revealing Mordred's true identity. It is a high-level application of Mana Burst, where Mordred fills the blade with her hatred in the form of magical energy, causing it to crackle with crimson lightning. She can then release this energy as a massive crimson beam to destroy everything in her path. While it is formed from her hate for her "father", if she were to make peace with her grudge, she could still make use of it. Using it takes much of Mordred's energy and leaves her in excruciating pain, but due to the grade of her Master, she can keep on moving and fighting right after using it. She has also demonstrated the use of partial invocations of this Noble Phantasm, surging mana all around her to dispel Jack the Ripper's fog. Secret of Pedigree: Helm of Hidden Infidelity: Mordred's helmet, given to her by Morgan le Fay with the instructions to never remove it when anyone can see, as it disguises her identity and lineage. When in use, it hides any details on her identity, her personal skills, and her Noble Phantasms. It is even capable of nullifying the True Name Discernment of the Ruler class, and prevents most of those who could otherwise discern her identity from fully recollecting vital information, only vaguely feeling like they recognize her. Her statistics and details on her abilities only become visible when she deactivates her helmet, but she can maintain its effects even when unarmored until she takes off the helmet while wearing her armor or draws her sword. Class Skills: * Personal Skills: * Relationships * Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Servant Category:Homunculi Category:Saber-class Servant Category:Heroic Spirit Category:Fate/Apocrypha Characters